House of Yet Another Mystery
by TheNeonSkunk
Summary: A new mystery is discovered when Luna, my OC, comes to House of Anubis. Is this too much for Sibuna? Of course not! ...Right? I don't know, I'm just the author. You can find out though by readung! Just click the title, you know you want to!


**Hey guys! I wanted to post a story like this for a while… where my OC, Luna, comes to House of Anubis! So here we go, please R&R!**

Luna's POV

A British boarding school… a British boarding school. Can't be too bad, can it? I was in a taxi, on my way to the 'House of Anubis', my new boarding school. I didn't really leave anybody behind, I've been living in foster care for years, so I wasn't too homesick. Although, I did miss the mountains of snow and the wind blowing my hair back. I examined myself in the window, where I could faintly make out my outline. My hair, in its signature two braids, was as white as snow. My blue eyes shined, excited to meet my housemates. My skin was pale, yet scattered with freckles. I smiled to my reflection and turned around. I hummed 'Back to December' under my breath, and straightened my shirt, a Katy Perry tour shirt. I took my phone out to check the time. 6:06pm! It was like, 1pm back in New Hampshire! I inwardly cursed jetlag and noticed we were slowing down quite a bit.

"You said Anubis House, right missy?" The taxi driver asked.

"Yeah! Thanks so much for driving me! Have a nice night!" I said enthusiastically, handing him the money and grabbing my bags from the trunk. I dragged them to the door, and attempted to knock on the door with my foot. It didn't go so well.

"Hello? A little help?" I yelled, even though it was muffled by the bag in front of my face it was still pretty loud.

When somebody opened the door I fell inside, my luggage sliding across the floor.

"Oh, hello lovely! You're right on time! You must be Luna… let me help you with those!" said a lady with black curly hair. She must've been the housemother.

"Yeah, my name is Luna! It's nice to meet you. Thanks for the help! You must be Trudy!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Well aren't you energetic! No problem sweetie, now you're rooming with two girls named Amber and Nina. Right this way." She said, motioning me to follow her.

Once we climbed a set of stairs and walked through a door and down the hallway, the door was thrown open and a practically threw my stuff onto the bed. The room was pretty big, so it was evenly divided into thirds. My third, I'm guessing, was the middle because it was bare. The third to the left of me was pink, pink and pink! There was also a closet overflowing with the newest fashions. The other third was a little, actually A LOT, less pink. It was organized well, with a neatly made bed. It was pretty, but I liked my colors neon.

"Well dearie," Trudy said interrupting my thoughts, "Dinner's in half an hour. You can start to unpack if you'd like."

Then I was alone with my suitcases, and even though I didn't want to, I started to unpack. I was done in about 25 minutes, since I had lived in foster care I didn't have much to unpack. My black, with neon paint splatters, comforter was on my bed, along with the neon green sheet and the neon blue blanket. My pillow was neon purple, and I had a picture of myself skiing on the little nightstand. I also had a stuffed penguin there. All my clothes had been packed into the small closet, much smaller than the other two. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, glad that was finally over. I wonder how long it took the pink, pink, and more pink girl to unpack. Three days!

"Sweetie, time for dinner!" I heard Trudy call up. Everybody else must've been downstairs already.

I pulled my shirt down a little, took a deep breath, and bolted downstairs. Seconds later, I was standing next to the table, looking for a seat from afar.

"Don't be shy now," Trudy said, "Come meet the others!"

"The newbie's here." Said a sarcastic voice. I already didn't like her.

"Lay off, Patricia." Said a familiar accent. There was another American here

"Heeeeeeello!" I said, jumping into the room. A chorus of hi's filled my ears.

"I'm Luna!" I said with a giant smile on my face.

"Hiya Luna! I'm Amber." Said a blonde girl, who I now knew as Amber.

"Nina, also from America." Said the American accent I had heard from earlier.

"Fabain." He said, nodding in my general direction.

"I'm Mara, and this is my boyfriend Mick." Said a nerdy brunette, pointing to the blonde boy sitting next to her.

"I'm Jerome, that punk girl over there's Patricia, and that's my pranking bud Alfie." Said a blonde boy with icy blue eyes, pointing to a gothic looking girl and a dark-skinned boy.

"Hello everybody!" I said waving and sitting in the empty seat next to the blonde girl. I think her name's Amber.

Trudy quickly set down a giant bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, and I saw worry creep onto a few of my housemate's faces. I wondered if the food really tasted that bad! I hungrily scooped some spaghetti into my bowl, even though it was lunch time back home.

"This is really good, why do you all look so scared?" I asked. (You may have noticed I talk a lot!)

"Nothing, really." Said the other American, Nina, grabbing a bowl.

"Ohh kay." I said, continuing to shovel spaghetti into my mouth. I hadn't eaten since I got off the plane!

Everybody asked lots of questions, but the only one I was prepared for was the first one. Since I was born that's the question everybody asked.

"Why do you dye your hair white?" Amber asked.

"I don't. It's naturally white." I say with a grin. Nobody sees naturally white hair! Then again, nobody has seen the eye-shaped scar on my ankle. But nobody will, as long as I can help it.

"Weird. But I've seen weirder! Like last year when the teach-" Alfie had been saying, but his voice died in his throat when Nina, Fabian (I think?), Amber, Patricia, and EVEN the blonde dude with the blue eyes gave him the death glare. And if looks could kill, I wouldn't want to be him.

"What about last year?" I asked, slightly confused- I thought I was the queen of abnormalities.

"Nothing, just last year the teachers were in the school play and there was this dancing scene… I think you get the point." Nina said with a smile.

And it was almost believable. Almost. There were only a few exceptions. One she was a horrible liar. And two, she seemed to know she was a horrible liar. But, I shrugged it off. I could investigate later.

"Okey dokey!" I said with a grin, and they seemed impressed that I bought it. Did they think I was an air head?

I chewed the last bite of spaghetti and pushed my plate in front of me.

"Hey Luna." said the sarcastic voice that had called me newbie earlier. Patricia.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, trying not to lose my cool.

"Does your hair get stained, with it being _so white_ and all?" she asked, getting up and pushing her chair in.

"I don't know. Why?" I said, but before I could get an answer Patricia had dumped the sauce all over my head. (_**A/N and you all thought Jerome and Alfie were going to start a food fight! :p)**_

I screamed, she ruined my shirt! And I had to go shower now, and I had tomato in my eyes, and it stung, and I wanted to kill Patricia! What had I done? I felt tears spill down my cheeks.

"Patricia, what was that for! My dad- my dad bought me that shirt! And now it's ruined. And I can't ask for another one, because he's dead! Thanks a lot! What did I even do to deserve this?" I shrieked, tears mixing with the tomato sauce. I got up and ran, ran from the room, from the horrified looks on everybody's face, and the smug look on Patricia's. I got into the shower, throwing my clothes onto the floor, and I cried. I bawled my eyes out. I didn't want to be her enemy! Why did she hate me?

_Meanwhile…_

__Amber's POV

"PATRICIA!" Nina screamed, once Luna had run off crying, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU MADE HER CRY ON HER FIRST DAY HERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?"

She ran to the kitchen, and came back with a jug of grape juice. Nina then proceeded to pour it down her back. Once it was empty, she placed it on the table and ran up to check on Luna. Wow, my BAF really could have spunk sometimes.

"Wow Patricia, way to go." Mara spat, walking upstairs to either join Nina or go to her room to get away from Patricia.

"Feel good Patricia? What did she even do to you?" Fabian said, shaking his head and walking to his room.

"I agree with them, Patricia. What were you thinking?" Mick said, jogging to catch up with them.

She looked desperately at Jerome and Alfie; Jerome gave her a high five, and then walked out of the room. He had always cared more about pranks then people. Alfie looked disgusted though, walking out of the room and not giving Patricia eye contact. Then it was just Patricia and I at the table. I couldn't see why Patricia outright hated Luna. Luna had been nice and polite since she walked through the door.

"That was low, Patricia. Even for you." I stomped out of the room and went to see if Nina had found Luna.

Luna's POV

I scrubbed my hair, and the sauce finally came out. I also scrubbed my face with the warm water, and the stinging soon disappeared. I was still crying, although not as hard. You couldn't tell I was crying because my face was already wet. I shut off the water and dried off. I then got dressed in my PJ's, plaid black and purple pants with a SpongeBob shirt. I brushed my hair out and rubbed it a little with my towel, so it wasn't dripping. Then I brushed my teeth, and went to get my slippers from my room. I bumped into Nina on the way.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Nina asked, giving me a worried look.

"I- Yeah. I'm fine. I really shouldn't expect this place to be perfect." I said sighing.

"Don't worry, Patricia gets better. One of my first days here, she dumped ice cold water all over me!"

"That stinks…" I said, glad she was trying to cheer me up. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

I went downstairs, to see if Trudy could clean my shirt, but I couldn't find her.

"Trudy? Trudy!" I called wandering throughout the house. I ended up in front of my room again.

"Hey Nina? Amber? Do you know where I could find Trudy?"

"Oh," Amber said, "Let me see you're shirt! I bet I can fix it, I have had lots of experience with fashion after all."

She gave me a wink and ran downstairs. I flopped onto my bed. It was 8:33, and the jetlag was getting to me. I yawned tiredly, and got into bed. I rolled over and turned off the light, thinking about how weird this day had been. I fell asleep with no problems.

Nina's POV

I was lying in my bed, almost asleep, when there was movement in front of my bed.

"Sarah?" I mumbled half a sleep. The noise stopped for a second, then continued,

I blinked a few times and saw nothing there, only darkness. I looked around, Amber was sleeping, and Luna was walking back to her bed. I had heard Luna! She was looking at something on the back of her leg. Then I saw her face and she looked like she was in pain. I realized the only reason I saw her was because she had her cell phone out, and she was shining it on the back side of her leg. She gasped, looking at Amber and then me. She rubbed her leg, and then looked at her hand. It had blood smeared on the front of it. She grabbed a tissue and pressed down on it. After she was satisfied it would stop bleeding, she sighed and closed her phone, putting it back on her nightstand. Then she rolled over and fell asleep. But what could've been on the back side of her leg that was bleeding so badly? I sighed and decided to investigate the next morning.


End file.
